Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash chamber. Rack assemblies can be mounted within the wash chamber of the tub for receipt of articles for washing. Spray assemblies within the wash chamber can apply or direct wash fluid towards articles disposed within the rack assemblies in order to clean such articles. A fluid circulation assembly may include a pump for circulating fluid through the spray assemblies.
Typically, an upper rack and a lower rack of the dishwasher appliance are pulled out of the wash chamber for loading and unloading of dishes. More specifically, upper rack may be attached to the tub by two slide assemblies that allow it to extend from the wash chamber. Lower rack may roll out of the wash chamber on wheels that are rotatably mounted thereto. More specifically, one or more tracks may be defined on the sides of the tub and on the dishwasher door. When the dishwasher door is pivoted into the open, horizontal position, lower rack may be rolled out of the tub onto the open dishwasher door to simplify the loading or unloading process, e.g., by not requiring a user to reach into the wash chamber to add or remove dishes.
Many times, it may be desirable to remove a dishwasher rack from the dishwasher, for example, to perform a prewash cycle on only a particular rack, to soak a particular rack in a kitchen sink prior to running a wash cycle, or to simplify loading and unloading of dishes. However, conventional dishwashers have upper racks that are fixed to the tub and lower racks that are often too bulky or heavy to remove and transport easily. In addition, conventional dishwasher racks do not allow for the removal of only a portion of a rack.
Accordingly, a dishwashing appliance having a rack system that allows for easy removal and transport of the dishwasher racks for loading, unloading, pre wash, or any other purpose would be useful. More particularly, a dishwasher rack system that allows for selective removal of only portions of the dishwasher rack to improve the loading, unloading, and prewashing of dishes would be especially beneficial.